Meant To Be: How if could have happened
by Hyde Lover
Summary: This is a story of the gang starting from when they were younger. This is how they COULD have met and how they MIGHT have felt. Please RR!


A/N: This is my story of what could have been if things were written my way. Reviews are always welcome ( Be aware that most of the things do not reflect how they are written in the show (like how they meet). This is all totally based on my ideas.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
**** 1966 ****  
  
"I'm going outside, ok mommy?" a curly haired six-year old called from the foyer. When he heard no response, he ran to the living room to find his mother lying on the couch watching television with half a bottle of wine in one hand and a cigarette in the other. "Mommy?"  
  
"Shut up kid! Can't you see I'm doing something?" she half-yelled waving her cigarette in the air. He dropped his head and slowly turned around. He went to the front door and opened it. He went out into the snow with just the coat he found and the scarf he had for weather protection. His curly hair fell loosely around his face as he made his way from the porch to the sidewalk.  
  
"Steven! Hey Steven!" a high pitched voice called. The curly haired boy turned and saw his friend Eric Foreman coming towards him with his mom struggling to catch up behind him.  
  
"Hi Eric." Steven said.  
  
"Hey Steven! You know Donna? The girl that lives next to my house? Well she just got Candy Land and she's letting us play with it, let's go!" Eric said excitedly.  
  
"Ok. Let me ask my mom if it's ok." He said. He hurried back into his house and went into the living room. He saw his mom still the same way she was when he left and decided not to even bother. He went back outside and said, "My mom said its ok."  
  
When they got to Donna's house, Donna already had the game set up on her kitchen table.  
  
"Hi Steven!" she said placing the box on the counter.  
  
"Hi Donna." He said.  
  
"My mom bought these brownies; she said we can have them." The red haired, seemingly taller girl said placing them beside the game board. Steven looked at them with hunger in his eyes. He took one and stuffed it into his mouth. The kitchen door was pushed open and in came an excited woman with blonde hair to her shoulders.  
  
"Hey kids! Kitty just told me about a fun show at the park they're having, what do you say?" Midge, Donna's mom said.  
  
"What about Candy land?" Donna asked looking up at her mom.  
  
"Oh, you kids can play that any time; they're only having this show today! Let's go!" Midge waved.  
  
When they got to the park, the found a bleacher with only two people sitting on it, leaving room for at least five or six more, so Midge, Kitty and the kids sat down. Steven sat on the end, next to a little girl with black flowy hair who was sitting next to a woman who looked nothing like her.  
  
"Jackie you stay here, I'm going to go phone your father." The woman said to the girl and got up.  
  
"I've never seen you here before, who are you?" Jackie said to Steven.  
  
"I'm Steven. I never been here before." He said rubbing his cold hands together.  
  
"I'm Jackie. My nanny takes me here all the time. I wish she wouldn't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I never get to be with my daddy."  
  
"Oh. I don't have a dad."  
  
"Where did he go?"  
  
"I don't know. My mommy told me he was a son of a-"  
  
"Steven would you like some hot chocolate?" Kitty Foreman called before he got to finish his sentence. He nodded and turned back to Jackie.  
  
"My nanny is calling me. I gotta go. Bye Steven." She said and hopped off the bleacher.  
  
"Bye Jackie." He waved.  
  
From then on, every time he heard Eric was going to the park, he went along with him just so he could see Jackie. Then when they started grade school and Steven found out the Jackie went to the same school things were even better for him.  
  
**** 1973 ****  
  
Steven, who was now referred to as Hyde by everyone except Jackie, was just arriving to school.  
  
"Hey guys." He said as he approached Donna, Eric and Jackie who was all decked in her cheerleader uniform.  
  
"So when are you gonna ask her?" Eric said quietly so only Hyde could hear.  
  
"After school." He replied taking sunglasses from his back jeans pocket and putting them on.  
  
"Hey where'd you get those?" Eric asked.  
  
"I stole them from the Price mart." He answered simply.  
  
"Hey whose the new guy talking to Pam Macy?" Donna said turning everyone's attention to Pam Macy and a guy with longish wavy hair and a skinny yet somewhat muscular body.  
  
"I've never seen him before." Eric said.  
  
"He's gorgeous Donna!" Jackie exclaimed drooling all over him which made Hyde get a bit jealous, good thing he was wearing his sunglasses. 


End file.
